Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Oneshots
by Squirrel holding a bazooka
Summary: Just a little collection of oneshots, drabbles, and twoshots I'm forming. Includes all characters at some point or another.
1. Callista

I don't own Sailor Moon.

Oops, wrong fandom. Oh well. Here's a collection of drabbles, one-shots, and two-shots. They're all related, but as the title of the collection may vaguely suggest, they're not in order. I'll usually put some sort of note about what year it is, whether in an author's note or in the story. I really hope you all enjoy these!

* * *

Stranger things must have happened than a girl dropping out of the sky. After all, it wasn't the first time it had happened in the past few years. However, the last time it happened, the girl in question was blonde and four-years-old. This time, the girl had fiery red hair and was about thirteen or fourteen, and a black suit of armor adorned her body.

Passersby in the park looked around in shock, wondering just how the teen had popped up, but a deadly glare from the girl put an end to all that. She glanced around, spying a woman in a trendy black pantsuit. The redhead eyed the woman for a moment before snapping her fingers, instantly transforming her outfit into the same.

And off the girl went, seeking out any sign of her target. This world was so strange, so different from her own. Where were the horse-drawn carriages? The women in lengthy skirts? At least she had been able to catch on fast enough to choose the woman in the suit. The girl paused in front of a store window, checking herself out. She looked _good._ Maybe this new world had something to it after all.

When she turned to continue walking down the sidewalk, she saw two men carefully lifting a sign up so travelers along the sidewalk could see it. _Chiba Usagi's Nineteenth Birthday Bash_ it read in bright pink script. However, her attention was on the two men lifting the sign up. While the blond man meant nothing to her, the black-haired one was exceedingly familiar. "Perfect," she whispered, crossing the street without any regard for the cars.

The two men didn't even notice the redhead, instead walking back into the building from whence they came. Of course, the girl followed, seeing a mass of people once she had entered. They all seemed to be chatting or playing games on machines or eating at tables. It appeared to be some sort of fun event as opposed to the formal birthday celebrations she was accustomed to. The dark-haired man she had noticed was busying himself with making sure everything was perfect. Somehow the girl doubted this party was for her, so instead of approaching the man, she headed over to the counter, looking up at the menu. What a hamburger was, she had no idea, nor did she plan to find out.

"Water," she ordered the girl behind the counter harshly. The other girl only rolled her eyes, completely accustomed to rude customers.

She turned her attention to the entrance as everyone hushed themselves, seeing a blonde girl walk into the building- the moon queen. Oh, this was going to be a fun event indeed.


	2. Like Mother Like Daughter

Precursor to Callista. Set in the Silver Millennium.

* * *

"I wish to see my mother," the redhead told the guard, a dark green cloak wrapped around her body. Anger boiled within her, but she knew better than to show it before the man. General Kunzite was already suspicious of her, and having some nobody guard tell him she was up to something would do her no good.

The guard let her pass, and the redhead rushed down to the bottom layer of the dungeon. Almost instantly, she saw her mother, Diônê, or as she preferred to be called, Beryl. The mother and daughter met at the prison bars. "Mother, Father is entering peace talks with the Lunarian queen. Their daughter has started this ridiculous movement," she reported.

"Don't worry, Callista," Beryl assured her daughter. "We will come out of this the victors."

"I want them dead," Callista hissed bitterly. "I want things to go back to how they were before Rose showed up."

Beryl nodded understandingly. "They will. We just have to solve the problem in another way- another world."

Callista grinned, recognizing the look on her mother's face. "Another land?" she asked. "You can send me; I'll destroy that wench before she can even meet Father."

"Good girl," Beryl smiled. "This world will be very different. No one will know who you are, so you will have the upper hand. My spell book is in my office behind the pillars. Now go and make Mommy proud."

Hope in her heart, Callista set off to her mother's office. She would get her revenge, and she would get her family back. Surely it wouldn't be that hard. After all, what true interest could her father, Endymion, have with that Lunarian in another world?

* * *

Aren't alternate universes fun? I didn't state it outright in the story, so for those of you who missed it, Callista is from an alternate Silver Millennium where the attack on the moon never happened, and Endymion married Beryl to keep the peace. Callista is their daughter who is about three or four years younger than Rose, the illegitimate daughter of Endymion and Serenity.


	3. When Promises Shatter

Prompt 0103: When Promises Shatter

Minako had been promised the world, and she believed it. She believed him. He had held her hand while she gave birth to each of their three wonderful children. He had protected her as she had protected him, even after all they had been through.

But now? All that was being called into question. Everything was wrong, twisted, changed. And it was all because of her best friend. The girl she had called a sister and the man she loved had betrayed her. The worst part was that they couldn't acknowledge it, for they had done nothing wrong. But the proof was there.

The proof stood there, lost and confused, having never before seen the world of magic she had just stepped into. She was innocent, guilty of nothing but being born. She had her father's eyes, her mother's hair, and both their knack for wiggling her way into trouble.

Looking into the teen's eyes, Minako realized she couldn't even be angry. She just knew that forever in her mind, his promise would be broken.

* * *

This might be a little hard to understand without the proper background, so you might want to check out my tumblr (squirrelstone), where I keep all of my graphics and whatnot. You can also suggest a story or graphic if you want to. Thanks for reading!


	4. Should Have Never Let You Go

Prompt 0791: Should Have Never Let You Go

The words coming from Mamoru's mouth were a shock to Usagi. How dare he say that? For once in her life, she had pushed away the bad and bounced back from a loss like it was nothing, and then he came back and said things like that!

They were destined to be together. It was written in the stars. And she hated him for it. She hated both of them. She hated her past life, she hated Mamoru, she hated her new boyfriend, she hated Luna and Artemis… She should have said no to Luna in the first place.

"I'm sorry," was all the blonde managed to whisper. "I…" She what? She loved him? She wanted him out of her life forever? She… she didn't know what she wanted. But she knew she couldn't be with him. Not right now. Right now, she was finally making her own life, one outside of senshi business and past lives and magic.

"I can't be with you."

That sentence said it all. It was all true. She loved him, she hated him, she wanted him out of her life, she wanted him to ignore her and her requests and kiss her. But she needed her own life. For so long, her life was dependent on other people. As a person entered adolescence, they were supposed to find their own identity, away from their parents and anyone else. She was supposed to become her own person, but instead she was sucked into a world where for months, her life revolved around finding some princess, and after that, her life revolved around getting Mamoru back to good, and after that and after that and after that. There was always something.

This was her chance to be free.

* * *

This might be a little hard to understand without the proper background, so you might want to check out my tumblr (squirrelstone), where I keep all of my graphics and whatnot. You can also suggest a story or graphic if you want to. Thanks for reading! It's a bit after the senshi defeat Galaxia, and Mamoru broke up with Usagi, only to want her back.


End file.
